


The Confessions of Shintaro Kisaragi

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Anxiety, Bulimia, Depression, Gen, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Self Harm, Shintaro centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since the death of his girlfriend, Kisaragi Shintaro had been locked in his room for two years. With his mother constantly at work and his sister either out with her friends or at her job as an idol, he really was all alone. He had no one to talk about his problems with, not anymore. But it’s alright, he really didn’t care.[abandoned, unfinished, discontinued]





	The Confessions of Shintaro Kisaragi

**Author's Note:**

> There might be typos. I wrote this back and January and just ditched it. Since I can't sleep I decided to come back to it and posted it. Mind you, I'm on my phone so it was an it hard. Idk if I'll continue or not. Maybe if I get inspired to, who knows ??

A thin figure stood in front of the toilet, staring down into the bowl as the water swirled down and flushed out before filling back up. Slowly, he moved to stand in front of the sink. He turned on the faucet and washed the vomit aftertaste from his mouth before turning the faucet back off. When he stood straight, he stared at himself in the mirror. Empty brown eyes started back at him as he took in his looks. Slightly hollowed cheeks, messy black hair, and unhealthy pale skin. He, for sure, looked sick. But it didn’t matter, he didn’t really care about how he looked. He left the bathroom and headed to his room, light footsteps sounding through the empty house. Once he reached his room, he entered the dark room and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. His mother had a habit of checking on him whenever she came home from work. He went over to his bed and laid down staring at the dark ceiling. He didn’t bother turning the lights on. They weren’t working. He didn’t care, he never bothered to change the bulbs. He would’ve been in total darkness, had it not been for his broken computer. The screen was flickering. He didn’t care. He rolled over on his right side and stared at the red jersey hanging at the wall. Slowly, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

 

_“Why do you do this to yourself?”_

_A girl with brown hair stared at him, a frown prominent on her face. He stared through her, as if he couldn’t see her. She sighed and placed a small hand on his cheek._

_“It wasn’t your fault, Shintaro.”_

_He, Kisaragi Shintaro, looked away from her sad gaze and up at the dark night sky._

_“It was, Ayano.”_

* * *

 

And he was awake. Someone was knocking on the door. His door. He didn’t want to get up. He didn’t care.

“Onii-chan! Let me in right now!”

The voice of his sister filled his ears and he glanced at the door. Slowly, he stood from the door and made his way over. He didn’t make any efforts of opening it.

“What do you want?”

His voice of scratchy from not being used too much. Empty pools of brown stared at the door handle as it twisted right and left and the door shook. She was trying to get in.

“My friends wanna meet you, stop being a hermit and say hello!” she shouted. Anger was clear in her voice.

Whatever, he didn’t care. He unlocked the door and went over to his desk and sat down. The door flew open and light poured into the room.

“Christ, it’s dark in here,” his sister called. He didn’t look at her, he just stared at the broken computer.

“What do you want, Momo?” he asked. Footsteps drew closer to him and a blond girl, Kisaragi Momo, appeared in his view.

“Didn’t I tell you? My friends wanna meet you!” she pouted, an angry blush on her cheeks.

He glanced over to his door to see a group of teenagers standing awkwardly. He stared through them, a bored expression on his face. Why would anyone want to meet him? Whatever, he didn’t care.

“They got curious because they didn’t know I had a brother,” Momo stated, answering his unspoken question. He didn’t say anything. Slowly, he stood and went over to his bed. He laid down and faced red jersey on his right.

“I don’t care if you stay, but close the door,” was all he said before darkness took over him. He fell asleep.

* * *

 

_“It’s sad, isn’t it?” Ayano asked, a bitter smile on her face._

_Shintaro looked in front of them. A white flower in a vase was placed on each desk except for two. His and Ayano’s._

_“They deserve it,” he stated plainly._

_“Heh.” A cold laugh filled his ears and he looked at Ayano only to find that she wasn’t there. On her desk was a flower in a vase like the rest of the class._

_“Did I deserve it?”_

_A whisper filled his ears but he didn’t care. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the classroom ceiling._

_“We all deserve it,” he answered._

_On his desk was a white flower in a vase._

* * *

 

And he woke up. It was dark. Darker than usual. He sat up, ignoring the teens around him. He didn’t know how long it’s been since he fell asleep. He didn’t really care. He pulled knees to his chest and stared at the wall in front of him. The only light he could see was his computer. His broken computer. He wanted to watch some anime but the damn thing was broken.

“Ah. I should probably get a new one,” he stated.

Slowly, he stood to his feet. He pulled on his red jersey and grabbed a wallet from off his desk.

“Onii-chan, are you going somewhere?” Momo asked. He didn’t answer. He just pulled on shoes and walked out of his room.

“I’ll be going now.”

“We’ll come with you,” Momo stated.

Whatever. He didn’t care. 


End file.
